


For Now (and For Forever)

by timeflies



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeflies/pseuds/timeflies
Summary: Small bits of Jumin’s life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contain spoilers from Jumin route. Some conversations are going to deviate from the game and/or are going to be used in different occasions instead. Also, I’m going to use V’s real name here.

Note to self:

 

_Give him spring even in the midst of winter. Always make sure he’s warm and content. Always hold him close especially when he's sleeping because he gets cold easily._

 

_Always welcome him home and thank him for his hard work. Make sure he gets his well-deserved rest. Always, always pamper him so he knows how loved he is. You know how much he likes to be pampered._

 

_Remind him that it’s okay to cry. Be there whenever he's struggling with emotions. Hold his hand and let him know that you'll always be there for him._

 

_Don’t tell him you love him all the time! Show it instead._

 

_-_

 

**Part 1: First encounter.**

 

Feelings are merely a myth, an unnecessary obstacle for him to achieve perfection.

Or at least, that’s what Jumin religiously told himself to believe. Again and again, until it became a prayer.

He, in all honesty, has always had the desire to improve in order to prove, to seek for an acceptance, to seek for someone who would understand. Although in the end, he had decided to lock that wish deeply in the safety of his infamous stone cold heart, never for once completely trusting anyone to hold it with their hands without any intention to bleed or crush it.

Unfortunately, a stone cold heart has always been an almost impossible case for humans who live while depending on feelings. And for Jumin, while he acknowledged it, he simply chose to avoid. They were unnecessary anyway, since people around him only seek for the goodness he could offer. As if he was someone with no shadow, light that existed without darkness.

He was just too scared, too much of a coward to show his emotions, for he had always feared the outcome.

That, until she gracefully stepped into his life. The beautiful, heaven-sent angel.

Her round eyes were staring at him with worry. Jumin wondered if she could see the shield that protected his heart slowly crumbled and vanished into longing now that she stood before him, bringing hope within her fingers. Jumin wondered if she knew how much his body was aching to pull her into his embrace, how every fiber of him wanted to reach out and touch her to make sure that she was real.

But she must have thought otherwise, hence the hesitation that was as heavy as the silence. Maybe she thought that, if she goes as far as touching Jumin, even ever so lightly, he would break. And she was scared because she did not wish to see more sadness.

“You... are here.” Jumin mumbled, voice laced with disbelief.

“I am.” She answered, relief evident on her soft, almost quite voice. He had heard it multiple times through the phone, but hearing it directly felt different. Her voice is much softer, much gentler, almost like a lullaby. He would never get tired listening to it.

“Why? Isn’t it dangerous? We have yet to figure out the hacker’s identity.” Jumin could feel his heart beat a little faster with every syllable, out of worry or fear, he didn’t know. He wanted to avoid imagining the worst possibilities, he really did. Still, Jumin couldn’t help but to have a traitorous mind that kept playing a string of unfortunate scenarios like a broken tape.

“It’s okay. Jaehee made sure I traveled safe.” She answered, smiling gently. “I was more worried about you.”

“So Assistant Kang did... Admittedly, I would never have guessed that she would send you here, but it’s a wise decision regardless. I do feel much better after seeing you.”

Light pink colored her cheeks. She lowered her head, biting her lower lip before saying, “I’m glad if you think so, Jumin.”

Jumin couldn’t help but to smile in return.

“Oh! That looks nice on you!” She blurted out of blue, catching him off guard.

“What does?” Jumin blinked, tilting his head. Shyness was replaced with a wide smile, and her eyes sparkled with mirth. It was a lovely sight, so lovely that Jumin feared he might get a heart-attack.

“A smile. A smile looks really nice on you. I’ve always wanted to know how would you look with a smile, and you look absolutely beautiful.”

 

Oh.

 

It was winter outside, but spring has come to Jumin’s life earlier than expected.

 

-

 

**Part 1.5: To open a new chapter.**

 

“Dude, are you crazy? You’re getting married so fast!”

Jumin put his cup down gently. “I don’t think it matters when you truly love someone.”

“Mr. Han just doesn’t want anyone else to get her.” Jaehee added.

“But seriously? Only like, what, three months after you met her?” Zen cried, hands flailing wildly. “Are you sure you can make her happy? I know that spring is the season of love, but don’t get caught in it!”

“I don’t think it has anything to do with the season.” Furrowing his eyebrows, Jumin turned his attention to Zen. “But you actually just gave me an idea. Thanks.”

“What?! What idea—“

“Assistant Kang, can you please book two tickets to Japan—“

“No.” Jaehee rejected firmly. “You are going to take her to Japan and hold a grand proposal party under blooming cherry blossoms, right Mr. Han?” The assistant sighed, looking at her confused boss sternly. “But no. That means you’re going to stay in Japan with her, just the two of you, and I’m sorry but I can’t approve that. It won’t do well for both yours and her image.”

“Jaehee is right!” Zen nodded furiously. “All men are wolves! You might try to do something funny later!”

“Don’t put me on the same level as you.” Jumin grumbled. “Haven’t I proved it when she stayed at my penthouse for a few days? I didn’t do anything but being a gentleman that I always am by protecting her.”

“If being a gentleman is equal with saying you’re going to lock a lady up, I don’t ever wanna be one.” Zen snorted.

“I was only joking!”

“You were _half_ joking! Which means you were half serious!”

“So you are the half-empty-glass type, I see.”

“It’s not even about that!” Zen scoffed loudly. “Man, you are seriously so dense!”

“Hello! Kim Yoosung has arrived!” Yoosung burst in, effectively stopping the small banter that slowly gave Jaehee headache. “Sorry, the class ended late! But wow, I’ve never been into such luxurious tea house before!” Looking around in enchantment, Yoosung continued to ramble excitedly as he stepped into the VIP room. “I was so surprised when the waiters bowed and called me young master!”

“Hey Yoosung, where’s Seven? I thought he picked you up?” Zen tilted his head.

“God Seven is here!” A cheerful voice answered. “Sorry, sorry. Gotta wipe a small dirt off my baby car’s sleek body!” Seven sheepishly grinned as he took a seat beside Yoosung. “What’s up?”

“So Jumin here is asking us some tips for a romantic proposal, but it’s too fast! Right? Right?” Zen complained in frustration.

“I don’t think time matters though.” Seven shrugged. “I’m pretty sure Juminnie hyung just doesn’t want anyone else to get her.”

“Wow you’re saying the same thing as Jaehee.” Zen muttered grumpily.

“Really?! Noona, let’s hi-five—“

“No.”

“Alright.” Seven retreated his hand sadly.  

“But he’s right, hyung.” Yoosung chirped before sipping on his tea. “Jumin hyung seems to really love her, so it doesn’t matter. I’m sure he can take care of her well.”

“I don’t seem to love her, I truly love her.” Jumin corrected.

“Well you get my point.” The younger blonde rolled his eyes.

“We are straying away from the topic.” Jaeehee sighed, rubbing the side of her head to soothe the remaining headache. “Now how should Mr. Han propose to her? Can anyone give some tips?”

The rest of the guys, except Jumin, exchanged looks.

“Well none of us has the experience.” Seven shrugged again. “Maybe Juminnie hyung can hire some professional pilots and write a _‘you are even cooler than Elly please marry me xoxo luv u so much!!’_ message in the air?”

“It is Elizabeth 3rd. Luciel, you never fail to amaze me with your fantastic imagination and eloquent choice of words.”

“Thanks Juminnie hyung!” Seven cheered brightly, brushing the sarcasm off.

“Mr. Han, you’re missing the important point here.” Jaehee sighed, looking at Seven judgingly.

“I’m sure noona isn’t into some extravagant stuffs like that.” Yoosung frowned. “She’s unlike that Sarah woman!”

“And that message is ridiculous.” Zen rolled his eyes. “If this trust fund kid proposes to anyone like that, I’m pretty sure they’d marry him only to divorce him later. Unless they’re only in for his money, which will apply to like, 99.99% of the population.”

“Hey, she views Juminnie hyung differently than the rest of us so maybe she’d accept it? She’s the angel that melted his robotic heart, after all.” Seven snickered. “Oh, I almost forgot something! Juminnie hyung, can I marry Elly—“

“No.”

“But—“

“No.”

“Stop.” Jaehee gritted her teeth. “Let’s get back to the topic. Focus.”

“For someone like her, I think an ordinary proposal would be better.” Zen propped his head up on an elbow. “Yoosungie’s right, she doesn’t seem like someone that’s into extravagant stuffs.”

“What kind proposal is an ordinary proposal?” Jumin asked, genuinely confused.

“Well, you know. Just tell her that you love her so much, give the ring, and bam! You’re engaged!”

“Zen hyung, I thought you opposed this idea? You are giving him a quite nice advice.” Yoosung grinned teasingly.

“Well I’m still worried about her wellbeing.” Zen sighed in defeat. “But this trust fund kid seems like he’ll do okay.”

“What if she rejects me though? What if she leaves instead when I propose her?” Jumin mumbled dejectedly, confidence waivered at the possible negative outcome.

“Dude, I know we talk about how totally whipped you are all the time, but I’m pretty sure she also loves you too much to even consider rejection! I mean, what kind of saint would actually put up with your antics? If she’s saint enough to be your girlfriend, why not a fiancé, right?”

“Zen is basically saying that she will definitely accept your proposal, Mr. Han, so don’t worry about that.” Jaehee dutifully translated. “Mr. Han, an ordinary proposal is indeed a great idea, she’ll definitely love it. Something as simple as asking her to have dinner together, or going to a beach and stargaze. You can give the ring when the moment feels right.”

“Hebeheb! Jyubimmie hyunb hob abob de bwings?” Seven cut in, mouth full with various sweet treats that were served. Jumin only responded with puzzled expression.

“Swallow your foods first, Seven.” Jaehee sighed for the nth time.

“Wow, Seven hyung! Is that a new language that you invented? So cool!” Yoosung gasped and clapped his hands in a slightly mocking manner.

After swallowing the food, Seven turned to stare at the younger. “Yoosung, I honestly can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”

“Maybe a little bit of both?”

“Anyways,” Seven turned his attention back to the puzzled man again. “I was asking about the rings. Have you bought it, Juminnie hyung?”

“I have prepared it since last month, actually.”

“Dude, you are insane.” Zen widened his eyes in shock. “You’ve been thinking of marrying her since last month?!”

“Since the time she stayed at my penthouse for a few days.” Jumin lifted his cup and stared at his reflection. The memories brought a fond smile to his face. “When I saw her sleeping on my bed, read to her when she couldn’t sleep, cook breakfast for her, when she welcomed me home from work... It just felt... so domestic and so, so right. When she was about to leave, I could feel loneliness already creeping its way back to me, and I didn’t want that. I just want her to stay by my side all the time. I just knew that it should be her, that after searching for a long time, life finally took mercy on me and sent her. Every time she smiles, I just want to make her feel twice the happier.”

The room was silent for a moment.  All eyes were focused solely on the oldest member, who stared back at them innocently, before they broke into chaos.

“Can you believe that Juminnie hyung really is not a robot?!” Seven shrieked and sobbed dramatically. “I’m so touched! It’s literally a cliché story between a robot and a human who teach him about feelings! Gotta call Christmas Nolam and ask him to direct a movie about this!”

“What a fascinating plot, Seven. It will certainly be a blockbuster.” Jaehee rolled her eyes. “But I’m a bit flustered too. The last time I heard Mr. Han speaking so honestly like this was at the first party.”

“Hey, jerk! You are not sick, aren’t you?” Zen looked at Jumin with mock concern. “Are you getting fever? Shit. Your temperature must be really high! It’s still seriously baffling how drastic your change is.”

“My nutritionist always makes sure I’m healthy by serving me high nutrition foods, but thank you for your concern.”

“Hearing Jumin hyung’s cringey cheesy words live instead of reading it on chatroom will always be a mind-blowing experience.” Yoosung snickered.

“Daaamn! I should have recorded it!” Seven cried. “I could have used it to blackmail Juminnie hyung so he’d let me play with Elly.”

Jumin furrowed his eyebrows at that. “You use embarrassing or nasty stuffs to blackmail people. Recording what I said just now won’t be a blackmail material since I was just being honest.”

“Damn, who are you and what you did do to that annoying corporate heir kid?!” Zen wept. “Where did that cold person go? Buried at North Pole?”

“Stop spouting nonsense. I am alive and well here.”

“Okay, guys, guys stop. Don’t be mean to Jumin hyung!” Yoosung yelled, traitorous laughter was still ringing loudly despite his warning.

“I agree.” Jaehee cleared her throat. “Mr. Han, do you have any idea how to propose her now?”

“I might have.”

“You are not going to use Seven’s idea, aren’t you? Just making sure!”

“Hey! My idea is great, Zen hyung, thank you very much!”

“No. Don’t worry.” Jumin sighed, fishing for his phone in his pocket as soon as it vibrated. A smile slowly crept to his face when the contact name flashed. “Thank you for helping.”

 

-

 

 _"You are going to propose?! Tonight?!”_ Jihyun yelled through the phone. _“Are you serious, Han Jumin?”_

“I’m beyond serious.” Jumin replied firmly. “When have I ever joked about matters like this?”

 _“That’s true.”_ Jihyun laughed. _“Wow, I can’t believe this. My best friend is finally getting married. It feels like yesterday when he said emotion and feelings are useless.”_

“Well... It’s all thanks to her.”

 _“Yeah, I know how much she has affected you. You made a huge ruckus at the first party with your public confession, after all.”_ His tone went softer, chuckling at the memory. _“A really good effect though. She taught you how to trust people, so I’ll trust her too. I’m so glad that you are happy, Jumin.”_

“Thank you, Jihyun. I really mean it.” Jumin smiled, sighing in content. _It really means a lot to hear his best friend say that._ “When are you coming back though? Are you still really busy?”

_“Kind of. But I’ll make sure to be there on your wedding day! Oh shoot— I have to go now. Good luck on the proposal! Update me via text, yeah?”_

“It has yet to be confirmed that a wedding will ever happen, but thank you for the optimism. Stay safe, Jihyun.”

 _“Thanks. You too!_ ”

The line went dead few seconds later. Jumin stared at his phone before fumbling it nervously when he realized the weight of the situation. Checking his watch, he could feel cold sweats slowly fell from his forehead down to his neck.

She could be here anytime now. And in an hour, he would either be an engaged man or a total, miserable loser.

Damn. He never knew it would be this nerve-wrecking. How do people in soap operas do it again? Where did they find the courage? What did—

“Mr. Han.” A series of knock, along with the security chief’s deep voice, snapped Jumin out of his trance. “Your special guest has arrived.”   

“L-Let her in.” Jumin mentally slapped himself when he heard himself stuttering. Putting his phone away, he tried to keep his hands busy by fixing his already neat tie.

The door was opened a few moments later, with his girlfriend peeking through the opening. A bright smile lit her face up as she stepped in.

Jumin couldn’t tear his eyes away from her.

She was wearing the same dress as the one she wore during their first encounter because he specifically asked her to, but somehow, she looked far more stunning. The simple white dress complemented her soft features really well, made it seem like it was an angel that had graced his penthouse with her presence instead.

“Hello, Jumin. Have you been well?” She walked closer, stealing oxygen out of his lungs in every step that she took. “It’s been almost a week! I’ve missed you so much!”

All Jumin gave in return was a stare in awe, words got stuck in his dry throat.

“Jumin?” She frowned, waving her hand. “Jumin, you there?”

Jumin blinked a few times before coughing. “Ah, I’m sorry. It’s just, you look especially exquisite tonight that I can’t stop staring.”

“I look just like how I do any other day.” She chuckled. “You did it too the first time we met. Staring.”

“No, princess. You always look more beautiful each day, and I need to keep staring so I won’t miss any of it.” Jumin pulled her close by her waist and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. “I’ve missed you too. So, so terribly.”

She giggled adorably at that and returned the favor with the same chaste kiss.

“Anyway, what’s the special occasion? Why did you ask me to wear this dress again?”

Oh god. Save him.

“Follow me first, okay?” Jumin chuckled nervously before leading her to the dimly lit dining room; the only source of light coming from a few candles that were placed among scattered flower petals at every corner. On the table, there was a bottle of their favorite wine which was companied by delicious treats.

Her eyes wandered around the room in amazement before they finally landed at Jumin. “Seriously, what’s the special occasion, Jumin?”

Jumin quickly pulled a chair out. “Um... why don’t you sit first? You must be tired.”

She looked at him questioningly but complied with his request anyway. Her heart jumped when Jumin suddenly kneeled on one leg and took her hands in his.

“You know that I love you so much, right?” Jumin bravely began his speech, despite almost chickening out just a few seconds later. Almost. “All I want to do is to make sure that your smile will never disappear from your face. I want you to always be happy, because your smile gives me strength. I didn’t really notice it at first, but you gradually become a huge part of my life. I’ve felt so many emotions I have never even felt before while being with you. And then I just realized that, it’s not about me anymore. But about you, and about us.”

Jumin held her gaze to search for any sign of rejection, but there was none.

“My feelings towards you grow deeper every minute and every second. My heart always longs for you, it aches for your presence, or for at least your voice. You don’t know how much listening to your voice always brightens my day. I miss you. I miss you so much even when you are here, right now, looking at me.”

Faint shade of scarlet slowly brushed over her cheeks. She squeezed Jumin’s hand lightly, urging him to continue.

“I want to be the first person your eyes see every morning, and the last person you remember before you fall asleep. I just know that with you, my heavy world will feel lighter.”

Jumin took a deep breath and reluctantly let go of her warm hands. He pulled a small, black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a simple, yet elegant ring nestled beautifully inside.

She gasped loudly before quickly covering her mouth with both hands. Eyes widened in shock as they fell on the shining ring. 

“From now on, will you greet me when I come home? Just like... a married couple. I mean, we should be one too, shouldn’t we? What I’m trying to say is, will you... let me be your life companion?”

One tear fell against her cheek, then another, and another, until her soft sobs reached Jumin’s ears. Jumin could feel his legs were slowly dying, but he patiently waited for her answer.

“Jumin. I. Of course. You silly, of course I will!” She squealed, shakily offering her right hand. Jumin, who was shaking just as much, carefully slid the ring. He sighed in relief knowing it fit snugly on her finger.

She inspected the ring before sliding to the floor and into Jumin’s embrace, making Jumin lost his footing and fell on his ass, but he has never felt so happy. She wiggled in between his legs so Jumin opened his legs wider and let her snuggle closer, let her cry into his chest. Wrapping an arm around her frame, he ran a free hand through her hair and stroked it gently in attempt to soothe her.

“I’m sorry for ruining your suit.” She mumbled, refusing to look up.

“You’re ruining nothing. In fact, thanks to you, this day has become the best day in my life ever.” Jumin smiled, hooking a finger under her chin to lift her face up. “In winter, you came here because you were worried of me, and that was the start of our relationship.” Leaning in, he softly kissed the tears on the corner of her eyes. “And now in spring, I’m asking you to open a new chapter in life with me, while also remembering the start of _us_. Hence why I asked you to wear this dress again.”

“You always manage to surprise me every time. You’re incredible, Han Jumin.” She managed to say with trembling voice.

“I’d say the same about you.” Jumin smirked briefly before finally pressing their lips together. It began as sweet and gentle, until slowly, but surely, passion took over. She whimpered and willingly opened her mouth when Jumin sensually swept his tongue over her lower lip. Tilting his head, he then ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth, effectively pulling another needy whimper from her throat; her grip on his shirt tightened.

_He just, really, really wants to claim her right now._

Jumin unwillingly pulled away, noticing that she was breathing as heavily as himself. She opened her eyes slowly, seemingly still in haze when she looked up. A pleased smile was on her lips when Jumin caressed her rosy cheeks. Her tears were already dried, only leaving faint trails as evidence.

“You looked so nervous when I walked in, you know? Did you think I’d ever reject you?” She questioned with teasing tone.

“Well, I can’t rule out that possibility.” Jumin sighed, a content smile found its way to his lips. Reality hasn’t really sunk in to him, but at least his racing heartbeat finally slowed down to a finish. Bits of nervousness slowly left his clouded mind, letting him to relax under the warmth of sunshine that was his fiancé.

_His fiancé._

“I honestly really like proposals like this,” lifting her hand, she gazed at the ring fondly. “Where there are only the two of us, which means, this memory will belong to us and us only. No one can capture this special moment but ourselves.”

(Jumin secretly praised himself for not following Seven’s advice because he did left that option open just in case.)

“It’s really romantic. And you put in a lot of thoughts into this too. You’re unbelievable.” She finished with a warm smile, leaning in to peck Jumin’s lips. “I love you, Jumin.”

“I love you too.” Jumin replied without missing a beat. “Shall we enjoy the wine now, my fiancé?”

At the new title, her face blushed furiously. She timidly nodded and took Jumin’s hand when he offered to help her standing up.

“Fiancé. That sounds really nice, doesn’t it?”

“Really nice. I like it so much.”

“I like it too. I love you. I can’t wait until I can call you my wife.”

 

-

 

**Part 2: ~~Un~~ requited feelings.**

 

_(“Don’t you get lonely?”)_

 

“Jumin.”

 

_(“Everyone gets lonely. It’s not a special feeling.”)_

 

“Jumin?”

 

_(“Be honest, Jumin. You believe that something bad will happen if you get emotionally involved with someone.”)_

 

“Jumin!”

 

Jumin jolted on his seat. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his fiancé cradling Elizabeth 3rd in her arms.

“Jumin, what are you thinking? You look so... serious.” She put Elizabeth 3rd down before walking around the messy work desk; running her hand through Jumin’s hair gently. “Is something troubling you?”

Jumin leaned to her touch and shook his head. “I was just reminiscing.”

“You’ve been doing it a lot, you know.” She chuckled, pressing her palm against Jumin’s cheek. It was a welcoming warmth, so Jumin closed his eyes. “Sitting with your hands crossed and eyes closed tightly. Sometimes I don’t know whether you are truly thinking or simply napping. Are you really okay?”

Jumin lifted his own hand to give hers a gentle squeeze in assurance. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“I can’t help it sometimes.” She pursed her lips. Jumin itched to kiss it, so he stood up and gave it a light peck in the end. She has always been so terrifyingly irresistible, and the smile that came afterward took his breath away.

“You always put your own health on the bottom of your list, so it becomes my priority instead.” She murmured, leaning against Jumin’s chest while wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry that I made my princess worry.” Jumin smiled. Pulling her even closer, he nuzzled his nose against the top of her head; breathing her in. Fresh smell of strawberries welcomed his sense, a soothing scent he has grown to love. “I like the attention though, so maybe, I’m not sorry at all. I like being on the top of your priority.”

“I never said you’re on the top though—“

“Well, am I not?”

She looked up and huffed. “You are.” 

Jumin smirked. “Knew it.”

“You are spoiled.” She grumbled, although no malice was present. “So, so spoiled.”

“I am. You spoil me too much, princess, but I love it. I hope I’m spoiling you just as much.”

She blinked and bit her lower lip. Wide eyes searching and seemingly unsure, an emotion she rarely shows except during their first encounter.

She then looked down and whispered, “Jumin... are you really sure about... this?”

“About what?” Jumin asked, gently lifting her face so he could stare at her eyes again. He has always, _always_ loved the feeling of getting drowned in the depth of them.  

Truly the greatest wonder of the world.

Taking a deep breath, she let her hands travelled up and clutched on Jumin’s suit. Sensing her body was trembling lightly, Jumin rubbed her cheeks in circular motion in attempt to comfort her.

“Are you sure about...” She said slowly, voice went lower until it was almost inaudible, “Marrying... me?”

Jumin only blinked.

“I— I mean!” She quickly added. “I, I’m most certainly not the best out there and you deserve nothing but the greatest partner the world can offer! What if I let you down? What if—”

He pressed his lips against her own, untangling the insecurities that were jumbled on the tip of her tongue. She clutched on his suit tighter as Jumin deepened the kiss rather desperately, until her back was arched and a whine reached his ears. She whispered his name breathlessly in between kisses, and it was so, so sinful that it felt like a devil’s invitation. Jumin literally had to cool the heat that slowly burned his lower abdomen by regretfully pulling away.  

She seemed dazed for a moment, a fair shade of scarlet painted her cheeks. Her eyes were hazy and her breathing was uneven.

It’s truly unfair how ethereal she is.

And yet, she still doubts herself from time to time.

“What kind of fiancé am I, if I make my future wife doubting her amazingly perfect self?” Jumin said, squeezing her cheeks lightly. Hesitation was still clear on her face, so he went on. “You are perfect. You taught me things I deemed unnecessary before. You taught me to show my emotions instead of bottling it up. You listened to me even when I was being irrational, all while gently guiding me back to my sense. You stayed by my side through every hardship, and held my hand when I could feel myself falling into abyss. Scratch that, I don’t think you are perfect. I don’t think they have found a word that could describe how beyond perfect you are, and how much of a blessing you are to me.”

She bit her lower lip again; eyes shining with unshed tears. Her grip on his shirt loosened so Jumin took the initiative to hold them, kissing the back of her hands one after another.

“It is the greatest honor for me to be chosen as your one and only life partner.”

Kissing the engagement ring on her finger, Jumin continued, “People say you go alone if you want to go fast, and go together if you want to go far. I... want to go far with you.”

A cheeky grin was on her face at that, and Jumin couldn’t help but to return it with a sheepish smile. She has always had that effect on him.

“You literally just repeated your messenger status from back then.”

“I’m just staying true to my words, lady.”

“You sure are.” She giggled, enveloping Jumin’s hands with her own. The sight of his far larger hands wrapped with her small ones made his heart lurched. She has always been on the smaller side, only reaching Jumin’s neck even with high heels on. His broad shoulders were a stark contrast to her narrow ones. She once whined that he’s so unfairly tall, and he argued that it’s simply because she is fated to be fun-sized, which is perfect for hugging and cuddling. 

“I’m so glad to have met you.” She whispered dreamily, rich with love and adoration.

“I know.” Jumin replied, retreating his hands only to wrap them around her waist instead. She giggled and wrapped her own around Jumin’s neck. “Me too,” he whispered lowly before leaning in for another kiss.

 

( _“People are designed to live with others. Loneliness is an instinct! It’s a sign to your brain that you need to have more people around you. And you ignore that sign all time. Not just loneliness, but other things too!”_

 

 _“God... It’s because feelings only end up in unnecessary complications.”_ )

 

If only he could turn back the time and told Rika how incredibly wrong he was. How now, with an angel in his arms, he has never felt so complete. How loneliness disappeared into a forgotten nightmare, and how his heart is so overwhelmingly in love that it is almost scary.

Maybe, maybe Rika was never meant to be his, because he was never meant to be hers either. Because life already had other plans for him. Because red string of fate already tied his pinky finger with someone else.

His journey to find his own angel took quite a while, but when he finally did, it was as if he had never been alone at the first place.  

Jumin pulled away slowly, basking in the warmth of her body. Her skin glowed under the summer evening sun, embracing her fondly with so much affection.

So effortlessly breathtaking.

He could feel her heart was beating wildly, which was a match with his own.

“I’m glad that destiny brought us together. I love you. I love you so much. I love you now, and for forever that’s ahead of us.”

After those words left his lips, a stream of tears unwillingly fell against her cheeks, and Jumin let her cry her heart out.

“There’s one thing that I want you to always remember.” Jumin whispered, thumbs rubbing her waist soothingly. “I want you to choose a selfish life where you put yourself above everything else, especially after you become my wife later. Please always remember to put yourself above everyone’s eyes, and put me in second place. Always love yourself first, and love me after.”

Shaking her head, she mumbled in between her sobs. “Even if you say that, I’ll always want to give myself to you. I’ll always want to love you first before anything. I want you to feel so loved, Jumin. Because you are. You are so, so loved.”

“Oh, baby.” Jumin cooed, brushing his lips against her wet cheeks. She hiccupped and Jumin couldn’t help but to hold her tighter. One hand travelled up to stroke her hair while another continued rubbing her waist. “I’d say the same to you. I want you to always know how loved you are, how cherished you are, and how precious you are to me.”

“Then will you do the same?” She murmured in question. “Will you put yourself above everything else too, and love yourself first before you love me?”

“I’ve spent my whole life being selfish.” Jumin replied, kissing the tip of her nose. “My only job now is to love you. That’s also selfish in a way, don’t you think?”  

“You are not making any sense! So unfair!” She pouted, hitting Jumin’s chest lightly. “Why can’t my job is simply to love you too?”

“Because, honey.” Placing a light kiss on her pout, Jumin smiled fondly. “I don’t want you to doubt yourself ever again. You should know how amazing you are by loving yourself first, and you can love me after. I’ll make sure you’ll always remember that.”

She opened her mouth before closing it again.

“You have taught me to love myself by always making sure that I know how much you trust and love me, and I want to do the same to you. You have the tendency to forget loving yourself, and I promise that I’ll remind you how perfect you are by always loving you.”

“You are so annoyingly cute, and so unbelievably cheesy.” She whined after a few moments of silence, a content smile betrayed her intention. “Okay, scratch the annoying part. I love you. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ , and I love you too. Thank you for staying with me.” His baritone voice went lower and lower which each word as he inched closer to her lips. “I promise I’m going to make you so happy.”

“I’m going to make you so happy too. So, so happy.” Smiling, she closed both her eyes and the gap between them.    

 

-

 

**Part 3: Desire.**

 

“I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever meet someone who'd understood me completely, and whom I'd be able to own.”

She hummed. They were laying down side by side, warm skin against skin under the thick cover. The sky was clear that night, with a bucket of stars glimmering proudly. The sound of wave crashing against the shoreline could be heard in the distance, lulling tired eyes into deep slumber.

He felt content, with love in his arms and safety within her embrace.

“You’ve already said it before, silly.”

“I know.” Jumin said, shifting to his side so he could face her. His back covered the weak silver string of moonlight that sneaked its way through the thin curtains, but her existence was already a living embodiment of the moon itself. She was staring at him with tired, sleepy eyes and a weary smile, yet she still managed to glow brighter than the stars could ever be.

“I still can’t believe it. It feels like a dream that is too good.” Jumin whispered, lips ghosting over hers. “It’s unbelievable. You are completely mine. Finally.” Taking her left hand, he kissed the finger where a ring nestled beautifully. “I can’t believe that I can call you my wife now. Marriage was a faraway thought that never crossed my mind before, but here we are.” 

She giggled and pecked the tip of Jumin’s nose. Tired smile was replaced with a playful one, eyes glinting with adoration and amusement. “It isn’t, and will never be, a dream.” She mumbled, running her fingers along Jumin’s left arm. Her voice went lower as she snuggled closer, eyes never leaving Jumin’s own.

“You are mine, and I am yours too.”

It sent shiver down his spine.

Sometimes, she is soft and docile. Other times, she is confident and bold.

She is an enigma. A maze that he would love to unravel, even if it takes his whole life.

“I want you, I want you so much.”

Jumin smirked lazily. Wrapping his arms around her body, he gently pulled her so she was laying on top of him. He ran a teasing finger along her back before squeezing her hips, enjoying the vibration of her whimpers against his neck. Little bits of sensitivity probably still tingling her senses.

“You can be greedy, beautiful. Much more greedy.”

“Jumin...” She trembled, rolling her hips slowly. And Jumin gladly returned the gesture, which earned himself a seductive moan.  

“You can act like a baby to me.” His deep, baritone voice continued whispering sensually; promising her sweet, sinful pleasure no one could ever give. “I’m ready to do whatever it takes to satisfy you.”

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Jumin switched their position so his body hovered over her. His lips stretched into a full smirk when she gasped in surprise; raw lust went lower with every sound she made. Pulling Jumin closer, she mouthed at the scattered hickeys on her husband’s throat; smiling in satisfaction when it drew a low growl out of him.

“You are a devil, a really cute devil, aren’t you? An artistic devil, if I must say.”

“Well,” tracing the hickeys with her fingers, she smirked coyly, “Let’s just say it’s my signature so people would know that this certain piece of art is mine.”

Truly a devil, she is.

Leaning down, Jumin trailed kisses down from her neck to her cleavage. He sucked on the skin fervently until dark purple bloomed on her skin. Pulling away, he admired the hickeys that decorated her flushed skin like an alluring piece of painting. Marking her has always been his favorite task, especially on parts where only he owns the honorable privilege to see.  

“And you called me an artistic devil.”

“I’m just returning the favor, my lady.”

She moaned when Jumin decided to suck on her neck again, and pulled him up for a kiss instead. A gentle one that slowly, but surely, lit the flame in their lungs; burning every wall that locked the sinful cravings they had for each other.

 _Mine. Mine mine mine_.

She was breathless when they separated for air. A taste of passion still lingered on their lips, and they both knew they desired for _more_. Going up to lick the shell of her ear, Jumin whispered,

_“I’ll grant every single of my princess’ wish. If it is me that you want, then I’ll give myself to you.”_

 

-

 

**Part 4: Gratitude, for him.**

 

He’s so used to coming home to an empty penthouse, safe for Elizabeth 3rd who would be sleeping on the sofa, that another presence still surprised him a little bit.

“Jumin, you are home early!” She squealed in delight, jogging lightly to where he was standing dumbfounded by the door. Placing both hands on his shoulders, she tiptoed and smooched his cheeks.

“Thank you for your hard work today!” She smiled lovingly, voiced laced with pure glee.

“I— I am home.” Jumin stuttered, unaware of the heat that settled comfortably on his cheeks.

“You are blushing! How cute!” She yelled in amusement before poking his cheeks, which resulted in Jumin’s face turning crimson red. Her eyebrows furrowed slowly when she realized Jumin was just standing there like a boiled rock. “Jumin? What’s wrong?”

Jumin came back to his senses after he felt her warm palms cupping his cheeks to tilt his head down. He was met with a beautiful, concerned eyes.

“No... Nothing. It’s just... I’m so happy.” He reasoned lamely, looking at anywhere but her. “I don’t know how to explain this feeling, but it’s always nice to see you greeting me at home. It makes me feel like, I have really come home. I have a place where I truly belong. And somehow, it still takes me by surprise sometimes, but it feels really... good.”

She was silent for a few moments, opting to stare at him with unreadable expression instead. Shifting his weight on one leg to another, Jumin could feel himself getting fidgety. His palms were in no better state as they gradually got clammy out of nervousness. _Oh god why is she not saying anything? Did he say the wrong thing? He didn’t say anything stupid right? He did say he likes how she always greets him right—_

“You are so adorable.”

Wait what?

“God, my husband is so adorable!” She exclaimed, pinching his cheeks a tad bit too hard. He didn’t mind though, for confusion distracted him more than the small pain.

“Adorable...?”

“Yes! Yes you are.” She grinned brightly, squishing Jumin’s cheeks in the process. “You are the one who asked me if I’d welcome you home just like a married couple when you proposed to me, yet you are also the one who always get all flustered whenever I do that now!”

“Ah... well...” Jumin mumbled. “The real thing is different from imagination. I’m just too happy to see an angel greeting me with her beautiful smile every day.”

“Oh shut it, you were flustered just a moment ago, and yet you are already wooing me now. You are unbelievable.” She teased. “I was worried for a second that maybe you’d want a less nosy greeting, like no cheek smooches or something.”

“No! I love cheek smooches!” Jumin quickly assured. “I love everything you do, since I know you’re doing it because you love me.”

“Well, you are not wrong.” Her grin faded into a soft smile. “But really, thank you for your hard work, Mr. Director! You must be tired, right? I’m going to prepare a bath for you! Yoosung told me that bath bombs are really popular nowadays, so I bought a few. Tell me about work during dinner, okay?” She kissed his cheek on more time before walking away with spring in her step.

Jumin watched over her fondly until she disappeared into the hallway that leads to the bathroom. His heart was heavy with so much love; a feeling that used to be unfamiliar until she introduced him to it.

A gentle nudge, followed by a cheery meow that belonged to Elizabeth 3rd, woke him up from his brief daydream. Jumin crouched and cradled the cat in his arms. She meowed again before kneading Jumin’s chest in a steady rhythm, seemingly content to be in her owner’s arms.

“You know Elizabeth 3rd...”Jumin started slowly, tickling Elizabeth 3rd under her chin. She gave a long purr as a respond, and it made him smile. “No one has ever sincerely thanked me before for simply doing my job. Everyone’s doing it out of formality, and honestly, I never really cared about it either but... she’s different.”

Elizabeth 3rd looked up, as if urging Jumin to continue. It is weird how pets sometimes act like they understand their owners, but even his wife had convinced him multiple times that Elizabeth 3rd might really understand. She insisted that since they have spent a really long time together, they must have shared a connection that was nowhere near shallow. A connection that was different from his relationship with his wife, but doesn’t make it less important.

_“Elizabeth 3rd has been a part of your life for a long time, even before I came, and I love her just as much as I love you. She’s a really special cat, after all. She’s practically a part of the family!”_

_“But you know... I saw her as... a projection of Rika before.”_

_“I know, but it doesn’t matter. They keyword is ‘before’, Jumin. I know that I’m the only one in your heart now.”_  

_“Yes, yes you are.”_

Jumin took a deep breath.

“She is different. Every single time she says, _thank you for your hard work_ , I can feel the sincerity. Like, she really means it, and I know she does. Well, she’s the one who taught me to never forget to thank people anyway, especially to Assistant Kang since she’s done a lot for me and the company.”

Elizabeth 3rd meowed in response.

Maybe she really did understand.

“Jumin! I’ve already prepared the bath so hurry! I chose northern lights bath bomb and it is super pretty!” She yelled, upper body peeking from the hallway. “Elizabeth 3rd, come here! Let Papa take his well-deserved bath, yes?”

Elizabeth 3rd meowed again before jumping from Jumin’s arms and ran to his wife’s instead. She snuggled comfortably against her chest and closed her eyes, probably seconds away from falling asleep.

“Oh? I didn’t know Elizabeth 3rd and I share the same favorite spot to sleep, or preferably, favorite spot to lay our heads on. Hmm, it’s good that only I can mark it though. Even better that only I can see and touch them. They’re mine.”

His wife’s eyes widened comically, mouth agape in disbelief.

Grinning sheepishly, Jumin rushed to the bathroom. Laughing loudly when the corner of his eyes caught her embarrassed glare.

“Han Jumin! Don’t corrupt Elly’s ears!”

“It’s Elizabeth 3rd, Mrs. Han!”

 

-

 

**Part 5: Sweater weather.**

 

“Mr. Han!”

Stopping on his track, Jumin turned around to see some employees from his department jogged toward him. One of them was clutching a small, brown paper bag against her chest.

“Mr. Han, do you know when will Mrs. Han visit the office again?”

He quirked an eyebrow. His wife would visit the office sometimes, but the previous ones had been random on notes mostly. Jumin’s not complaining though, her presence always brightens the mood, especially in his department. With ‘corporate-heir’s-wife’ as her title, the first impression people had was nothing close to positive, rather assuming she was just another gold digger that somehow managed to snatch Jumin’s heart (that still offends Jumin until today). It wasn’t hard for her to prove people wrong, though. She has her own ways to convince big organizations to attend RFA parties, after all. Starting with always greeting the employees politely, she then would personally thank them for helping Jumin, and offering helping hands to whoever in needs. Never for once she uses the title for her advantages. She even personally makes Jumin bring a well prepared lunch box to give to Jaehee every day. 

He remembered how flustered Jaehee was the first time she accepted the lunch box. She’s still flustered even now, but her smile grows wider every time Jumin passes her the familiar pink lunch tote bag.  

_“She usually forgets to eat, so please give her this. I made it by myself. Hopefully, it’ll suit her taste.”_

_“How about me, though? I want a lunch box made with love from my wife too! Why am I not getting one?”_

_“Jumin. Did you just whine.”_

_“...Yes.”_

_“That’s cute. You spoiled giant baby.”_

_“I think I’ve seen people posting all these cutely decorated bento box online, especially the cat themed ones and oh! Maybe I can start a project on—“_

_“Jumin. No.”_

It was only natural that in the end, she gained herself respect.  

“She has yet to mention anything about visiting, so I’m not sure as well.” Jumin replied. “Is something the matter?”

“Well...” They started to nudge each other, probably still too nervous to talk to Jumin, with his infamous cold boss persona and all. Work is work, and while he always tries to remind himself to thank his employees once in a while, he’s still the perfectionist boss with high expectations of full and flaw free performances for the sake of the company.  

Jumin watched their small banter in amusement until the girl with paper bag finally decided to speak, “Mrs. Han taught us to knit the other day, but I think she forgot to bring these extra materials back. We didn’t notice it until this morning.”

Wait. Knitting?

Jumin certainly did not expect that. Since when did his wife start to knit? How come he never noticed?

“She taught you... to knit?”

“Mrs. Han did.” She replied, far more relaxed since Jumin always seems more lenient when the topic revolves around his wife. “I asked her what she usually does in her free time and she said that lately, she’s been spending it with knitting since autumn has come and the weather has been quite chilly. We then asked her if she could teach us so after that, she visited once again when you had a few meetings in Japan and taught us to knit. You didn’t know, Mr. Han?”

Jumin only stared blankly.

Come to think about it, he has been seeing more small bandages covering her fingers for the past few weeks. But since the first time a bandage made an appearance she claimed it was due to a small accident when cooking, he thought the new bandages would also come from her growing interest at culinary. He even fusses over how those inanimate objects dare to hurt his lady’s beautiful fingers from time to time, but she would only laugh and tell him not to worry about it.

“I am not... well aware of it.” He hesitantly replied after a few moments. “Do you want me to relay the paper bag to her?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, of course!” She squeaked, handing the paper bag with shaky hands.

“Don’t worry, it isn’t.” Jumin gave the employees what he imagined would be a genuine smile, though it’s been proven harder when he’s not directing it at his favorite person.

“Thank you, Mr. Han! Have a good day.”

“No problem. Have a good day.”

 

-

 

The penthouse was quite when he entered, safe for a few clacking sounds coming from the kitchen. After putting the paper bag on the sofa, Jumin took cautious steps toward the source of the noise. His lips involuntarily stretched into a mischievous smile with the thought of surprising his wife.

“Hmm Elizabeth 3rd, do you think he’ll like this? I followed the recipes that Yoosung gave but... I’m not sure if it’ll fit his taste.”

Jumin peeked from behind a wall. Wearing a pink floral apron, his wife was busy decorating various traditional Korean foods that were laid across the table. Has she been practicing to cook those? It’s no wonder that her fingers would be covered in small bandages then, she can be really clumsy after all.

But he also can’t rule out the possibility that the source might have come from knitting.

“Meow.” Elizabeth responded from the bar chair where she leisurely laid down. Her blue eyes followed his wife’s every movement.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you your dinner soon too, Elizabeth 3rd! The Pancake for Cats Community sent me their new products, I’m sure you’ll love them.” She finally turned her attention to the cat and smiled in adoration. “Their products have been the best so far, haven’t they? So glad we invited them to our first party.”

Elizabeth 3rd meowed again, probably agreeing with her. Jumin watched as his wife clasped her hands together, her whole face lit up with satisfaction.

“I’m done! I’m going to take a photo and show Yoosung!” She exclaimed happily. Pulling her phone out of her apron pocket, she quickly took a photo and spent a few seconds to send the message. A cheery ringtone was heard only few seconds after, probably a reply from Yoosung already.

“Oh Elizabeth 3rd, Yoosung said it looks great!” She grinned. “Now when will papa come home—“

Slowly coming out from his hiding spot, Jumin cleared his throat to make himself known, startling his wife in the process. Putting away her phone, she immediately approached her husband.

“Jumin, you are home!” She exclaimed happily, placing her hands on Jumin’s shoulders to tiptoe and giving his cheeks the usual kisses. “As always, thank you for working hard today!”

Jumin took her hands and leaned in to press a kiss on her forehead. The rough texture of bandages welcomed his hands, and he rubbed on them gently.

“Did you hurt your fingers while trying new recipes again?”

Flustered, she quickly turned Jumin around and pushed him to the dining room. Jumin only blinked in confusion when she made him sit. And when he raised his eyebrows in expectation, his wife already ran back to the kitchen.

“Just sit and relax, Jumin.” She said while placing the plates of foods on the table a few minutes later. “I horned my cooking skill especially for this day.”

“What’s the special occasion?” Jumin questioned, mouth slowly watering as more foods came into his view.

“You don’t remember?” His wife deadpanned.

“Wait, it’s not our anniversary right? Because I’m pretty sure it’s another day.” Jumin looked up, suddenly very worried. No, it couldn’t be their anniversary since Jumin has already prepared a special surprise for his lovely wife. And it wasn’t dated for today.

“Well... You went to work earlier than usual so I didn’t have the chance to say it.” She whined while positioning the side dishes. “And I didn’t want to say it via phone call nor messenger.”

“Come to think about it, I received multiple notifications from the messenger but have yet to check it.”

“You should check it later, honey.” Finally done with the foods, she turned her attention to Jumin and smile. “Wait a little bit more, okay? I have to give Elizabeth 3rd her dinner.” Pecking the tip of Jumin’s nose, she then rushed back to the kitchen. Jumin hummed and stared at the foods. He knew his wife can cook, but she had never cooked for him. It was always for Jaehee’s daily lunch box or sometimes for Yoosung whenever exams week attacked the poor boy. Sometimes, she would cook for Seven and Zen too, since both of them are usually too busy working to remember eating. Especially Seven since, for god’s sake (‘ _god seven’s sake,’ the hacker would smugly correct them_ ), why would you heat up honey butter chip with a microwave? At least Zen actually has ability to cook a proper meal.

But she never cooked for him, and she has never told the reason why. Should he ask?

“I’m back!” Her bright voice interfered with his train of thoughts. On her hands was a beautifully decorated cake. Small candles lined up neatly along the circular corner with a _Happy Birthday Jumin_ written in cursive right on the center.

“Happy birthday, darling!” She cheered as she placed the cake in front of Jumin. “Hurry! Make a wish and blow the candles!”

Jumin froze for a moment before closing his eyes and whispered his wish. Staring at the dancing flame, he blew the candles in one go.

“Today... is my birthday?” Jumin mumbled, staring at the neatly shaped whipped cream and berries on the cake.

“I kind of expected that you’d forget, but never thought I’d have guessed right.” Cupping his jaw, she leaned in and pressed her lips on Jumin’s forehead. “Happy birthday, love. Thank you for always loving me, and for staying by my side. You are the best, most doting husband, and I’m so lucky to have you.”

Jumin closed his eyes for the second time, pliant under his wife’s feather-light touch. Somewhere in his chest, his heart wouldn’t stop beating quickly, overwhelmed with all this joy she poured onto him earnestly.

“I’m the luckiest one... to have you.” Jumin tried to speak, voice cracking unexpectedly. She pulled away a little and gasped when the streak of tears that rolled down her husband’s cheeks came into view.

“Oh my.” She whispered softly. Moving up from his jaw, she rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs in soothing, circular pattern.

“I’m sorry.” Jumin whispered brokenly in between muffled sobs. “I don’t even know why I am crying.”

“Ssh, it’s okay.” She giggled, squeezing herself so he could sit on his lap sideways. “Crying is a part of showing your emotion. Please don’t ever feel embarrassed to cry.”

“It’s still embarrassing though.” Jumin retorted weakly. “But... thank you.”

“I know you are still learning to show your emotions, or more like, to feel no fear to show them.” She uttered, thumbs brushing against his tears every now and then. “However, please remember that, if you still find it hard to show your emotions in front of others, you have me now. You can cry in front of me as much as you wish. You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

Jumin took a deep breath and finally met her gaze. He knew this was to be expected, but for the umpteenth time, he was overwhelmed yet again by how much love and honey was dripping from her eyes. She smiled and took Jumin’s hands, interlacing their fingers together. Her lips kissed every stray tear that was left.

“I love you so much. I love you now, and for forever that’s ahead of us.” She mumbled before pressing their lips together in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Jumin sneaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. It doesn’t matter how close they are, he would never ever feel they’re close enough. He’d always want to be closer, and closer, and even closer. He’s glad that his wife seemed to share the same sentiment, because she circled her arms around his neck and pressed herself impossibly closer.

Jumin unconsciously chased after her as she pulled away. She then pressed a finger against her husband’s lips, her eyes glinting mischievously. “Let’s safe it for later, we have to eat dinner first.”

She stood up and sat on the seat across Jumin, carefully pushing the cake to the side while arranging the dining tools. After pouring fresh water to their respective glasses, she looked at him and smiled. “Let’s eat now.”

Jumin took his chopsticks and tried the side dishes first. He could see his wife was staring at him worriedly from the corner of his eyes, her lips formed a tentative smile.

“Well... how is it?”

Eagerly picking the main course next, Jumin nodded his head approvingly.

“So good!” He exclaimed. Giving thumbs up, he then proceeded to whine, “So this is what Assistant Kang eats every day? And did those guys save a nation in their past lives so they could eat your cooking before I do?”

She laughed in relief before picking her chopsticks up and started eating too.

“I heard eating foods that are cooked with love after a long day can recharge your energy better. And plus, a little birdie told me that you are envious of Jaehee because she gets to eat my cooking every day.”

“I won’t deny that I’m envious. I think I’ve made myself clear by whining non-stop to you.”

“You did.” She chuckled. “But hey, let’s give credits to Yoosung too! You know that he’s been joining cooking class right? He always updates me with new recipes and even tell me some tips and tricks to bake properly.”

“You made this cake by yourself?!” Jumin asked in surprise.

“I did!” She grinned excitedly. “Well, not by myself though! Yoosung came and helped me after his afternoon class. Zen and Seven also came. You should have been there, it was an utter chaos!” Flailing her arms, she continued to speak animatedly. “Seven seriously sucks at cooking, hence lesser time for me to prepare dinner because he kept on making a mess. He also carried Elizabeth 3rd and chased Zen around the penthouse, which was, forgive me Zen, _really funny_. And— Oh! Seems like they, plus Jaehee, prepared a gift too. I think I saw Seven put it somewhere in the living room, along with the gift your father sent!”

“My father?”

“Yes… Was it really that hectic at the office?” She hesitantly asked. “You seem especially busy today. Father called me to ask why you aren’t answering his calls. My parents also asked the same thing.”

Jumin finally had a clear idea of what the spam notifications from the messenger could be, at last. There were probably missed calls from his father and his wife’s parents too in the midst of the spam. He should have checked his phone regularly throughout the day.

“There were around four meetings in a row so yes, I didn’t have the time to check my phone and I forgot to check it on my way home.” He reasoned with a sigh. “I’ll call my father and your parents later.”

“It’s okay, they’ll understand.” Reaching out over the table, she stroked Jumin’s hand tenderly. “I’ll prepare bubble bath and brew chamomile tea later so you can sleep comfortably tonight.”

“That sounds nice, but I thought we are going to pick up where we left off?” Jumin puckered his lips in playful manner. Blushing furiously, she slapped his arm and continued eating. Jumin threw a boyish grin in reply, reaching out to squeeze his wife’s rosy cheeks.

It’s truly amazing how she could pull all these emotions out of him, all without ever expecting anything in return.

God. He’s so in love.

 

-

 

After a relaxing tea time, his back finally touched the soft, fluffy bed. He turned to his side and buried his nose into the pillow, inhaling the sweet scent of flowers. Oh, seems like she changed the sheet.

Speaking about her, where is she?

Jumin sat up and leaned against the headboard. She told him to go to the bedroom first because she had to look for something, but a few minutes have passed since then. Why would she take so long? He was physically aching to hug her, basking in her warmth while slowly drifting off to sleep. It has always been the best feeling ever. Listening to her steady breath, watching her eyelashes flutter every once and again, protecting her when she’s at her most vulnerable state...

“I’m sorry that I took so long.” her soft voice, which was quite a contrast to how animated it was during dinner, guided him back to reality. She was hugging a huge paper bag close to her body.

Which, by the way, seemed familiar.

“Ah, a few of my employees asked me to relay a paper bag to you, which looks suspiciously similar to the one you’re holding.” Jumin lifted one of his eyebrow. “But smaller in size.”

She smiled sheepishly. “Is that so?”

“And they told me that you taught them how to knit.”

“They did?”

Jumin hummed, watching his wife ambled towards the bed. “Is there something that you’ve been hiding from me?”

With hands still clutching the paper bag tightly, she finally stood in front of him. She bit her lower lip, a habit of whenever she feels nervous. Jumin always wants to kiss it away every time.

“Well... Maybe I’ve been lying about how did I get all these bandages?” She offered, still with a sheepish smile. “I... I don’t know what to give for your birthday so I thought I’d just make something that only exists one in this world because I made it by myself. I— I hope you like it.”

Jumin took the paper bag from her hands. His wife fidgeted nervously before opting to sit across him instead, her big eyes following Jumin’s agonizing pace at opening the paper bag.

Inside, there was a knitted deep blue sweater. Jumin carefully pulled the sweater out and examined how detailed and complicated the pattern was.

“So all those bandages... are because you made this? For me? You hurt your fingers because of me?”

She nodded slowly. “It doesn’t hurt though! Really! What do you think? Do you like it?”

Jumin gently folded the sweater and put it on the nightstand before opening his arms. “Come here.”

She crawled and immediately threw her arms around her husband, her body melted easily in his embrace. Jumin wrapped his arms around and pulled her closer, content that he finally could drown himself in her warmth.

“I don’t know what I did in my past life to deserve you.”

“You’re exaggerating again.” She giggled. “So I’m taking it as you like my present?”

“Of course I do. I love it, even.” Jumin pulled away a bit so he could look down and meet his wife’s gaze. “You said you’d want to give me something that there’s only one in this world right? Did you forget that you are too?”

She smiled and pecked Jumin’s lips. “But I’m already yours.”

“Which means you shouldn’t worry over presents, because I don’t need anything else when I already have you.” Jumin chuckled and peppered her face with small kisses. “I already have the biggest treasure in life by my side.”

“But still.” She pouted, and Jumin pecked it. “I want to give you something. You always spoil me, so I want to spoil you too.”

“You always spoil me rotten, especially today, princess.” He teased, satisfied when a smile slowly found its way back to her face again. Jumin took her hands and pressed a kiss on each of the bandage, marveled at how she would even go through the tiresome process of knitting, and even hurting herself while at that.  

All for him.

“I told you to choose a selfish life where you put yourself above everyone else, but you’ve been anything but selfish.” He whispered softly.

“I’m selfish when it comes to you, though. I’ll always want you all for myself.” She giggled, eyes glinting in mischief.

“The feeling is mutual, princess. You are mine.” Jumin replied with a smile of his own, chuckling when soft pink bloomed on her cheeks.

After the last bandage, Jumin ran his fingers through her soft, long hair. “But why would you suddenly cook for me today? Is it because it’s my birthday too?” He asked.

His wife pondered for a moment before murmuring, “Actually, I’ve always wanted to cook for you too, but… I’m afraid I’d never beat those chefs that you hire from time to time.”

Jumin only stared at her blankly.

“What? Don’t look at me like that!” She whined. “What if it doesn’t fit your taste? What if I accidentally kill you because it doesn’t fit your usual menu? What if your nutritionist come hunting me down because I’ve made you eaten unhealthy foods?!” Frowning, she continued to mutter _what ifs_ under her breath.

And Jumin continued to stare, accept with amusement now.

“You are so cute.”

She stopped her short-lived rambling. “What?”

“You are so cute, god, the cutest.” Jumin stared at her adoringly before squishing her cheeks. “I didn’t know you worry over trivial stuffs like that. I’d love everything that you make.”

She squinted her eyes in disbelief. “Even if I make a poison?”

“Knowing you, I believe it’d be a poison that is good for me. Love poisons won’t work though, I’m already head over heels for you.”

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance, which made it an even unbearably cuter sight so Jumin leaned in and nuzzled her nose fondly. “God, you are so cute. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday, Jumin.” His wife replied immediately, annoyance was replaced with a content smile.

“Can I ask for one more present?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, can you?” Tilting her head, she put a finger on her lips; as if contemplating whether to grant his wish or not.

“Oh please, your majesty. Grant this poor man’s wish.” Jumin begged dramatically. “I need the princess’ kiss so I can go to sleep in peace!”

“What even, Jumin.” She looked at him judgingly before pushing Jumin down to the bed. Straddling his stomach, she leaned down and ghost her lips over his.

“You’re so silly sometimes, but I love that side of you too.” She whispered. “And if my prince said that he’d grant every wish of mine, it’d only be fair if I do too, right?”

Jumin smirked, brushing the stray strands of hair that covered her face away. The suggestive tone burned his lower abdomen in a really, really pleasant way.

“That is one interesting offer that I’d take up on any day, princess.”

Well, more kisses will make him sleep even better, right?

 

-

 

Jumin was strolling through the hallways in the office the next day, when the same employees that broke the news about his wife’s interest at knitting approached him.

“Nice sweater, Mr. Han!” They grinned in delight, giving thumbs up.

“Thank you, it’s a rare one. There’s only one of this in the whole world.” Jumin replied, smiling fondly as he looked down to his new sweater. He had (childishly) insisted to ditch his usual suit for the new sweater until his wife gave up and let him.

They gave a smile warm in return. “We believe so.”

 

-

 

**Part 6: Now and forever.**

 

_“Good morning, beautiful lady. Did you sleep well?”_

_She opened her eyes despite the drowsiness of sleep that still clung onto her stubbornly. The blanket shifted as she rose, phone almost fell from her weak grasp. The morning sun hit her face so perfectly that Jumin held his breath._

_An angel. She must be an angel._

_“You are up so early.” She grumbled. “Did you even sleep?”_

_“It doesn’t matter.” Jumin said, chuckling. “I know I’ve said this on the chatroom, but I am now pretty sure that beautiful women have the tendency to sleep longer.”_

_She whined and shoved her face against a pillow. “I look like a mess.”_

_“I didn’t know that the word mess was equivalent to beautiful. I should have checked the dictionary more often.”_

_“Because they aren’t.” She rolled her eyes, breaking into a smile after a few seconds. “You are so weird.”_

_“I’m going to take it as a compliment. Now lady, why don’t you eat your pancakes before they go cold?”_

 

…

 

“Good morning, angel.”

“Mmmstillwannasleep.”

“Scientists really have to start a research to prove that beautiful women sleep more. Maybe I should ask Assistant Kang to—“

“Jumin. No.”

“Alright.”

Instead of opening her eyes, she opted to bury her face further into Jumin’s chest. “So warm. Like giant fluffy bear. Giant fluffy bear Juminnie. My bear.”

Jumin could feel his cheeks heating up. He found it absolutely adorable how his wife would slur her words whenever she’s still sleepy, and how she would say cheesy things she’d never say if she was fully awake.

Damn. He should have recorded it.

“Good morning to you too, by the way.” She murmured, snuggling closer. “I’m so glad that it’s Sunday. I can have you all to myself all day. Cuddle my giant bear. My personal human heater.”

Jumin chuckled and buried his nose into her hair. Even though it was winter outside, and the temperature has reached its lowest for the past few days, all he could feel was her warmth. She always went on about how he was her personal human heater, blanket, warm giant bear, and so on, without noticing that all the warmth he had was stolen from her.

She had shimmied her way into his life, building a comfortable nest in his heart, and lit a bonfire that never fades even after years.

He was glad that he let her. He was glad that he let himself fall in love.

After much struggling, she finally fluttered her eyes open. Jumin could feel her long eyelashes tickling his chest.

“Jumin.” She mumbled with muffled voice.

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever think of…” She scrunched her face; trying to find the right words. It took a few more seconds before she mustered up courage and asked, “Raising children with me?”

“Of course.” Jumin answered right away, which took her by surprise judging from how she immediately looked up with wide eyes. “It’d be cute to have our mini us running around and play with Elizabeth 3rd. Mini you would be absolutely beautiful. Mini me might be arrogant, though.”

“That’s not true! He’d be really kind and handsome, just like his father.” She giggled. “I love children. They’re so adorable.”

“It somehow doesn’t come as a surprise to me.”

“Really? Ah, but...” Her smile faltered and was replaced by worry instead. “I’m scared. I don’t know if I’d ever be a good mom. I don’t want them to be hurt. I. I’m really scared.”

“You seem to have the habit of doubting yourself whenever we’re about to take another step further, princess.” Jumin smiled fondly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. “I don’t have any memorable experience with mothers that I’d like to keep, but I know you’d be really good.”

“You really think so?” She asked, voice hopeful.

“It’s a fact. I said it, so it’s a fact.” Jumin took her hands and held them in his. “Besides, you are not alone. We’re in this together. You and I, we’re going to learn to how to be parents together.”

Tears started to gather on the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. Jumin leaned in and kissed them away.

“So don’t be scared anymore, you are not alone. Never. That’s what you taught me too, right?”

“Jumin...” She whispered with shaky voice. “Jumin, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Jumin pressed his lips against her forehead tenderly, “I love you so much,” another kiss on her nose, “I love you now,” each of her cheeks, “and for forever that’s ahead of us,” and on her neck, where the pulse is, where her life lays.

“Forever.” She smiled softly, leaning in to press the final kiss on his husband’s lips.

_Yes. Forever._

 

-

 

Note to self:

 

_Always comfort her whenever she starts to doubt her amazing, perfect self._

 

_Always remind her to love herself first. Always be honest about your feelings with her. Hold her close whenever she cries, make sure she knows that you will always be there for her._

 

_Never, ever restrain her. She’s an angel with beautiful wings that you should never break. Let her fly whenever and wherever she wants to. Have faith that she’ll always find her way home._

 

_Always, always make sure she knows how loved she is._

 

-

 

Her presence is a blessing, a blessing he absolutely does not deserve. Jumin is selfish though. A large corporation is where all selfish individuals gather, after all. He isn’t one to blame, is he?

 

_“Now watch as I love this beautiful woman forever.”_

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a birthday fic, but my hand slipped and ironically, the original birthday scene got cut off instead. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I apologize for any mistake.


End file.
